1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, programs, and recording media, and more particularly relates to an image processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium for enabling a user to extract the contour of a desired object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been developed in which a user specifies a desired object and inputs the contour of the object in the first frame of moving image data, thereby extracting the contour of the object in subsequent successive frames and cutting out the desired object (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H10-269369).
FIGS. 1A to 1E illustrate an example of displayed moving image data consisting of successive frames 0 to 40. FIG. 1A shows an image in frame 0 in which a triangular object 1 is displayed. FIG. 1B shows an image in frame 10 in which the object 1 moves slightly to the right, compared with the state in frame 0. FIGS. 1C to 1E show images in frames 20, 30, and 40, respectively, in which the object 1 moves slightly further to the right.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a user specifies the overall contour of the triangular object 1 displayed on an image processing apparatus by tracing the contour with a pen (not shown), which results in a line 2. In subsequent successive frames, the object 1 is tracked on the basis of the contour specified by the user as the line 2, thereby detecting the contour of the object 1 in each of the images in the corresponding frames. The contour is indicated by bold lines in FIGS. 1B to 1E.
Referring to FIG. 1E, the user may specify the contour of the object 1, and the image processing apparatus may track the object 1 in preceding successive frames in order of FIGS. 1D, 1C, 1B, and 1A, thereby detecting the contour.
According to such background art, as indicated by lines 2a of FIGS. 1B to 1D, the contour of an object may be erroneously detected while tracking the object.